


Send Nudes xox

by Heavydirtys0ul



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Pansexual Character, hypersexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's there, on his display, but Alex never knows when Jack is joking or not. He thinks back to his beautiful girlfriend, who wasn't here, and then to his best friend, whose name was flashing on his phone display with that messege. And decides that he'll face the consequences later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Nudes xox

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not finished with Hurricane but this little idea came up whilst I was in Scotland and had nowhere to write it down so, without further ado, enjoy this little Jalex fic

Alex had had Kik for the best part of three years, but if you took a second to ask him how many times he'd actually used the app instead of wandering aimlessly through his profile settings, he wouldn't give you a straight answer. For the last two years, The Essex born boy had been seemingly blessed (They say blessed because he wasn't exactly winning awards for his looks) with a beautiful girlfriend, who was everyone's cliche wannabe, with the long locks of sunlit hair and eyes made of cerulean gems. Things like that, Alex decided, didn't occur often, and he was over the moon that she looked twice at him. Alice was, in every term, a stunning young lady, she was calm, collected, and generally always smiling. Sometimes it unnerved the boy. So, he didn't need to use a faulty app for getting off to random strangers when he'd somehow managed to find his way into Alice Kanagh's heart.

Jack had had Kik for the best part of about six years, he's seventeen now and his hormones hit it's peak way earlier than they needed too. Now his aswer would be a stutter for a completely differant reason. Jack loved sex, in fact it was exhausting and somewhat overwhelming the amount of sex that he found himself having. A chronic masturbator had nothing on the dusky haired male, whose satisfaction never seemed to be cured. The first time he'd had sex, he was 12, and it was a complete accident, or well that's what he'd say, he didn't trip and fall into some girl's panties, but the next door neighbour's daughter seemed far too interested, things progressed from there. However, he was unable to pinpoint the moment that he began to crave it, that part just sort of happened, like an addiction, steadily until there was a point he couldn't control it any longer.

They were both best friends, Alex a soft spoken virgin and Jack a loud, attention seeking hypersexual man. Alex was the sort of person who'd paint your nails and Jack was the sort who'd beg for them to be buried in his skin. An interesting dynamic lay between them, but an unspoken understanding built a protective fort around their friendship. The only crack in that fortress was the fact Alice despised Jack, "He's too loud," She'd complain "He never stops swearing," and as someone who grew up rather sheltered an to be a 'proper lady' it made sense that she found Jack an uncomfortable person to be around. Yet what was beyond her comprehension, really, was that her boyfriend needed the loud young man as a form of crutch, someone to speak for him, someone to help him and support him. Someone he could trust over anyone.

Valentines day was just around the corner, Alex had gone out of his way with making her happy- flowers, chocolates, concert tickets, all that he rather tight pockets could afford, but she wouldn't be spending the special day with him. Alice was flying out to see her old best friend, and although he struggled to get angry, he left her house with a bitter taste on his tongue. He hadn't cared, not really, only he had been planning a nice romantic weekend, something special, since she was always asking for more and he was always too nervous to give into her. He'd finally gathered his courage to go further, and now he'd just be at home, alone, and without her. The honey eyed boy would've called up Jack, but suspected his Valentine's weekend consisted of fake ID's and one too many bars in town. So instead he simply lay back and stared at the ceiling; waiting for the time to pass.

It was 21:00PM on the clock, and the caramel haired boy was 360% ready to go to sleep, the time of the day had passed agonisingly, and all he'd done was text her Valentine's day wishes to recieve nothing back (He had no doubt she was probably getting laid and had forgotten about him for a weekend, but that didn't hurt, he didn't love her anyway, he doubted he ever would). But by 21:05PM, something had drastically changed. Alex was halfway out of his skinny jeans when his phone buzzed and a notification popped up; at first he was going to ignore it. It's Valentines so more than ever horny people are going to be out looking for something to remind them of their pitious and lonely lives. He was completely out of his jeans when he saw the name.

**SkellingtonJagk: Send Nudes? ;) xoxo**

It's there, on his display, but Alex never knows when Jack is joking or not. He thinks back to his beautiful girlfriend, who wasn't here, and then to his best friend, whose name was flashing on his phone display with that messege. And decides that he'll face the consequences later. He's known Jack since he was eight years old, and he's not going to sit there and say he's never noticed Jack is attractive. If Alice can go fuck her best friend, then Alex is not going to sit there on Valentines day alone, when there's a perfectly trustful, gorgeous young man asking him for nudes. If there wa one person he trusted out of everyone on this sinkhole, then it was Jack.

He backs out of it a few times, first trying them in his boxers, before finally kicking them off. His photo album is soon full of pictures he needs to delete, and he's constantly trying to block out his face from the picture. Eventually, after rolling through picture after picture, he's settled on one that doesn't make his body look fat and half his face is cut out the picture. It's not like the other male is expecting much, he's not an art student let alone a pornstar.

**Aleks: *image attached***

The little tick appears to demonstrate that it has been seen, and so he fidgets in silence, playing with the hem of the boxers that he'd been all too eager to shove back up his legs. The seconds drain the energy from him as he crosses his legs, hands tapping his shaking knee anxiously. With bated breath, he leans back and staresat his phone, waiting for some sort of response. He could imagine the surprise on his best friend's face, the raised eyebrows, the widening of dark eyes, for some reason he entertaine the thought that his messy skunk hair even pricked a little. Te ping of a notification causes him to squeak a little, sitting up and squiting at the screen, before swalowing down a dry throat.

**SkellingtonJagk: I was joking, but, fuck, that's definately the best Valentines present I could recieve today ;)**

**SkellingtonJagk: *Image attached***

Alex almost drops his phone as the image loads. He actually felt a little inadequate for a moment, as his pupils dilate rapidly. Jack, as he had already known anyway, but had never seen in such great detail, was tall and slender, lean with pale skin that even in the low quality camera pixels looked soft and slightl sweaty, indicating that perhaps he'd been upto more before their conversation. His legs were lightly muscles and the outline of muscle decorated his stomach. Alex inhaled slowly, wondering if he might have an asthma attack, as he scanned every inch of the other's naked body. This wasn't what he had planned early this morning, or ever in fact. But it didn't seem as ridiculous as it should that this was actually happening. He was currently holding a picture of his best friend, naked, with his cock hard and the head visibly glistening with precum; his body was lightly covered in sweat and his dark fringe was plastered too his forehead.

**Aleks: You're really attractive.**

It was stupid, but there wasn't any words that he could find, right then, for this moment, all he knew was that he was hard in his boxers and holdin hi best friend's nudes. But it didn't feel weird, aroused definately, but this felt more right than the fearful promise of sex with his girlfriend, this felt much more secure, and yeah it was just Jack being horny, but he felt safe. He trusted Jack not to run off with his nudes and show to his friends. His thoughts are interrupted by another ping.

**SkellingtonJagk: Parents aren't in, come over?**

He really shouldn't do this, this was territory that he shouldn't cross. Friends, best friends, friends with benefits, they were all building blocks to knocking the other down. If he lost Jack to a onenight stand then there would be no one left in the world that he would trust so much. He'd be back to being alone again, fumbling blindly. Somewhere, deep down, he knew this was something he'd been pushing away fro years. He'd always loved his best friend, as a best friend, but he tried to ignore the increase in his heartbeat when he saw him, the way the other's pupils dilated rapidly when meeting his own. Yeah, they might not love each other romantically, but they were kids, when were they supposed to decide who the person they want to be forever with, is? They still felt something a little more erotic when they saw each other, something that he didn't really need to hesitate confirming or spend months building up towards like he did with Alice. He's had years with Jack.

**Aleks: Give me two.**

\--

Jack opened the door in his boxers, his eyes were dark and his lips tilted into an awkward smile. Alex, who was practically shaking with nerves, smiles back, and for a moment they just sort of absorb what it's like to be 'just friends' for probably the last time. There's the usual 'Are you sure you want to do this?' Speech that's he's read, and seen so many times, but it feels almost unrealistic hearing it from Jack's lips; seeing the way the other was looking at him with soft, cautious eyes as if _'Virgin'_ is written in bold/italics accross his forehead in permanent marker. A brief moment is shared where none of them move and that's the last moment he ould remember before things started to blur together.

When he woke up the next morning, he tried to  pinpoint everything, the first kiss, where they were shy and soft, and Alex giggled softly when their noses bumped, and the second kiss, where Jack bit his lip accidentally and they were both laughing. It was awkward, it was shy ad sweet and not at all the anxiety that Alex had expected. When they finally got to the bed, the only thing removed was the elder boy's coat, as it hung off the bedpost and yet Alex felt naked without it. Feeling the experienced teeth and tongue and grinding of needy hips. Jack was an expert, it seemed, and by the wipes on the top and empty condom wrapper by the side, it wasn't even the first time tonight he'd done this. That should've, probably, at least upset Alex, but no, he's already known what he was getting himself into.

He's never had another's hand around him, and the other takes great pleasure in watching his best friend all but come undone underneath him. Clothes were a nuisance, so the coffee eyed man was lay on his back, legs spread, sweating and panting, and it was all so intense. But enough, enough that he'd get a gggle from his when Jack kisses his ribs, enough that he laughs when the younger boy jokes about whipped cream and handcuffs. Yeah, it was erotic, but it felt like them. It felt like their jokes, and their laughter, just with sex involved.

The elder remembers the silence as the soft eyed boy prepared him, concentrating as if there was a personal mantra declaring he must make sure hes not uncomfortable, this wasn't anyone, this was Alex, he'd spend hours if hecould making sure he was safe. He didn't spend hours, he spent a while, until the Essex born boy was quietly whimpering and asking for more, thighs trembling and hips arching off teh bed. "More," He asked softly, in strangled moan, "Fuck, Jack please,"

If there was one thing Alex Gaskarth couldn't erase form his mind, it was the picture of the other boy, panting and moaning, eyes hal open before releasing itno the condom. The way his lips, bitten and rough, hung open and the dark look when their eyes met; teh sound of his name, breathless, like a prayer, and the feel of his best friend's heart, pounding relentlessly through his chest.  If Utopia existed, then it was here and now, not some place in the future or another world. It was lying in the arms of a boy that wasn't even truly his lover.

So when he woke up properly, and finished pinpointing those moments, the best moments, he looked down at the younger. He felt he should feel regret, he just cheated on his model of a girlfriend for the sake of a quick fuck that could've potentially ruined his friendship with his best friend. But no matter how long he waited, he didnt feel regret, just a swell of happiness that pounded his chest like a supernova ready to explode. Alex had seen Jack sleep before, but it still got to him how at peace, how innocent he looked when asleep. Like he finally looked his age, and not someone who was way out of his head.

When the dark eyes opened to meet Alex's, there ws no sound, but a heavy sadness weighed in them "Is this the part whre you run away?" The Lebanese man mutters, resting his head on his hand a he swallows and sighs. "I'm sorry, I mean I wasn't expecting anything from that message, even if I had been hoping, now I feel bad for even that," The elder's eyebrows furrowed and he lets out a soft, disbelieveing chuckle. Jack Barakat? Defeated? He leans forward and kisses him sweetly.

"I'm not going anywhere,"

 


End file.
